Shield-Folk World(name)
Shield-Folk World(Phalanx formation) A shield is used as a defensive symbol to the sword which symbolizes an attack. The phalanx represented in Macedonia was the troops in close formation who pile up a long spear and shield and make a rank.A soldier protects with a shield the right side of the body of the war comrade who stood in a line horizontally.Therefore, to lose a shield was made into the very dishonorable thing. Moreover, what those who accomplished the creditable battle casualty "which is shouldered on a shield and returns in triumph" were put on the shield, and the friend had them for is meant. Shield-Folk World(Sacred Band of Thebes) According to Plutarch, the 300 hand-picked men were chosen by Gorgidas purely for ability and merit, regardless of social class.[17] It was composed of 150 pederastic male couples,[14] each pair consisting of an older erastês (ἐραστής, "lover") and a younger erômenos (ἐρώμενος, "beloved").[18] Shield-Folk World(Purple hand) Inspired by Black Hand extortion methods of Camorra gangsters and the Mafia,[15] some gay and lesbian activists attempted to institute "purple hand" as a warning to stop anti-gay attacks, with little success. In Turkey, the LGBT rights organization MorEl Eskişehir LGBTT Oluşumu (Purple Hand Eskişehir LGBT Formation), also bears the name of this symbol.[16] See also: Gay Mafia Shield-Folk World(The Shrine of Lolaus) The origin of the "sacred" appellation of the Sacred Band is unexplained by Dinarchus and other historians. But Plutarch claims that it was due to an exchange of sacred vows between lover and beloved at the shrine of Iolaus '''(one of the lovers of Hercules) at Thebes. He also tangentially mentions Plato's characterization of the lover as a "friend inspired of God". Fluorescent non-NPC characters(Viola) In addition to major symbols of the LGBT community, less-popular symbols have been used to represent members’ unity, pride, shared values, and allegiance to one another. Bisexual women and lesbians used to give violets to the woman they were wooing, symbolizing their "Sapphic" desire. In a poem, Sappho described herself and a lover wearing garlands of violets. The giving of violets was popular from the 1910s to the 1950s.[40] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_symbols#Other_symbols Fluorescent non-NPC characters(HOMO) HOMO and LUMO are acronyms for highest occupied molecular orbital and lowest unoccupied molecular orbital, respectively. The energy difference between the HOMO and LUMO is termed the HOMO-LUMO gap. HOMO and LUMO are sometimes referred to as frontier orbitals.[1] Effect NPCs(猫に小判) (to cast) gold coin before cat.;The metaphor with standing on no role, even if it gives a thing precious to those who do not understand value as casting pearls before swine. A '''proverb (from Latin: proverbium) is a simple and concrete saying popularly known and repeated, which expresses a truth, based on common sense or the practical experience of humanity. They are often metaphorical. A proverb that describes a basic rule of conduct may also be known as a maxim. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proverb Effects(招き猫) The maneki-neko (Japanese: 招き猫?, literally 'beckoning cat') is a common Japanese figurine (lucky charm, talisman), usually made of ceramic in modern times, which is often believed to bring good luck to the owner. The figurine depicts a cat (traditionally a calico Japanese Bobtail) beckoning with an upright paw, and is usually displayed—many times at the entrance—in shops, restaurants, pachinko parlors, and other businesses. Some of the sculptures are electric or battery-powered and have a slow-moving paw beckoning. The maneki-neko is sometimes also called the welcoming cat, lucky cat, money cat, happy cat, or fortune cat in English. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maneki-neko Category:Name